Imperfect Pearl
by Silan Haye
Summary: Aneh, ganjil, menakutkan. Ia tak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan—inilah bentuk rasa cintanya pada Tuhan. Historikal.


**Title** : Imperfect Pearl

**Summary**: Aneh, ganjil, menakutkan. Ia tak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan—inilah bentuk rasa cintanya pada Tuhan. Historikal.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia Axis Powers dan seluruh karakternya adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata, _don't take it too seriously._

**Warning** : UNEDITED. tema religius, non-konflik, implisit pedofilia, _dark_.

**A/N** : _A spur in the moment thing_. Iseng ditulis sebagai pelampiasan emosi menunggu orang-orang yang tidak tepat waktu. Belum diedit, maaf kalau berantakan atau rada tidak nyambung. _I'll take care of it later._

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

"Belgio."

"Ya, Romano?"

"Tidakkah kau pikir gereja ini tidak layak?"

"Romano, kau lucu! Gereja ini masih kokoh, lihat?"

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Tidakkah kau merasa tempat ini terlalu hampa, terlalu kaku untuk tempat memuja Tuhan? Mereka seharusnya menunjukkan kekuasaan-Nya di sini, dalam pilar-pilar yang membelit berpilin, tinggi mencuat seperti jemari mencakar langit, dalam lukisan-lukisan tegas yang menggambarkan kisah berdarah di Alkitab…"

"Romano…"

"…dalam penggambaran kuasa yang begitu dahsyat hingga orang-orang gentar dan bertaubat hanya dengan melihat—"

"Romano, cukup! Jangan berbicara seperti itu di tempat suci, itu… Itu sangat tidak pantas! Gereja ini melambangkan kesucian, kehangatan, dan kasih sayang Tuhan, jangan mengotorinya dengan ide-idemu yang menyimpang itu, Romano! Mengerti?"

"…."

"Roma?"

"…Ya, Belgio. Aku mengerti."

* * *

~.~.~.~

.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**.**

**Imperfect Pearl**

**.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

.

~.~.~.~

* * *

Berlawanan dengan faham orang-orang, Romano tidak merasa iri pada Veneziano.

Bahkan manusia, makhluk fana dengan usia sejengkal para negara, dapat membunuh rasa iri yang menghantui hidup mereka, bagaimana mungkin dia yang abadi tidak? Adalah manusia yang mengatur tanahnya yang seringkali membuat ia tampak seperti anak kecil, termakan rasa dengki pada saudara sendiri. Romano bangga atas pencapaian Veneziano dan Renaissance-nya, ia tahu itu akan membawa mereka menjadi negeri yang besar. Romano tertawa pada desisan nyinyir yang menyebutnya "Italia yang tak berbakat", sebab celakalah mereka yang berpikir negara dapat hidup hanya dengan pikiran-pikiran besar namun tanpa tangan-tangan yang merawat tanah dan menyuburkan mereka.

Namun belakangan ini ada sesuatu menggelegak dalam dirinya, sesuatu yang membuatnya mengernyit melihat hasil karya adiknya dan itu bukan rasa cemburu. Gereja-gereja yang agung, simetris, berdinding pualam itu mengusiknya; lukisan-lukisan berwajah tenang dalam warna gradasi itu mengganggunya. Matanya melihat dan benaknya membuat versi lain dari mereka, versi yang lebih ekspresif dengan merah menggelegak untuk setiap pengorbanan sakral dan busur beranak panah siap melenting menusuk iblis yang bertengger di bahu manusia, membisikkan rahasia yang membuat mereka lupa.

Ia bertanya-tanya apakah tinggal terlalu lama di bawah Spagna telah mempengaruhi kewarasannya, bahwa pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang negara berjubah merah merusak sesuatu dalam jiwanya.

Romano masih ingat betul hari itu. Seorang petinggi kerajaan menghantarkannya menghadap Reino de España, negara muda dengan dunia di bawah telapak tangannya. Kesombongan dan kepuasan diri membengkakkan dadanya saat menunduk menatap Italia kecil dalam jubah putih putra altar yang bersembunyi di balik kaki seorang manusia.

"Selamat datang di rumah barumu, Romano. Inilah tanah agung ke arah mana dunia berdeku, dan di rumah ini akulah Tuhanmu."

Silabelnya mengirim dingin ke tulang punggung Romano dan setelahnya ia melewati hari dengan takut merunduk, sebab di balik senyuman itu dan nyanyian riang diiringi gitar itu Romano melihat kekuatan yang tak mampu dilawan. Lengan dan kakinya yang mengejang dikuasai penyakit kutukan tidak dapat menyapu taman dengan baik dan ia memaki seolah tak ada hari esok namun ia berusaha mematuhi setiap perintah Spagna, karena meskipun tuannya itu mencium dan bukan menendang ia melihat sejauh mana ia bisa berbuat dan Romano tak ingin menjadi sasaran.

Rasa takut itu masih menetap meski ratusan tahun telah terlewat, dan ia ingin manusia-manusia yang membangun rumah di atas tubuhnya merasakan hal yang sama. Takut pada Tuhan yang paling berkuasa, tunduk pada Dia sebagaimana Romano tunduk pada Spagna di hari-hari terjajahnya.

Pada malam-malam setelah Spagna mengajak mereka berkumpul di depan perapian dan membaca ayat Alkitab bersama-sama, gejolak dalam tubuhnya semakin menghebat seakan api-api merah itu menjilat dan membakar jemarinya. Dalam remang separuh lilin ia seringkali menyusup keluar dari pelukan Belgio, mengendap-endap mencari tinta. Menggores lukisan-lukisan gelap tentang Tuhan dan pergulatan hati manusia, merancang bangunan-bangunan yang janggal dipandang mata, mencipta musik yang terlalu berisik namun kaya nada seperti percakapan orang-orang di pelabuhan.

"Bersihkan wajahmu, Romano. Aku akan mengantarmu ke gereja," kata Belgio suatu hari, senyum manis seperti kucing tak terukir di bibir dan tangan gemetar memegang robekan perkamen-perkamen ganjil di bawah ranjangnya. Tak seperti abangnya Belgio adalah sosok manis dengan hati terbuka, jadi mengapa ia menganggap Romano pendosa ketika menggambarkan versi dramatis kisah Davide dan Golia; mengapa ia membakar habis ide-ide yang belum matang tercipta dan menjauhkan tinta dari jangkauan sang Italia?

"Karena Belgio seorang wanita—makhluk dengan hati dan pikiran serapuh salju di pagi buta," jelas Spagna saat Romano bertanya, "Dan lukisan-lukisan apa yang kalian bicarakan ini, hingga kemarin Belgio pun mengadu padaku dan kini kau mengadukannya?"

"Hanya coretan yang kotor dan devian," Romano mengerutkan dahi, menatap ke arah lain sebab senyum tuannya yang terlalu lebar mengingatkannya pada pangeran setan yang picik. "Belgio telah membakar semuanya."

"Aaah…." Sang tuan mengangguk-angguk, mata berkilat, dan sang koloni turut prihatin pada Belgio atas petaka yang menimpanya nanti. "Aku mengerti. Sungguh disayangkan, banyak hal baru hilang hanya karena mata yang masih buta akan masa depan. Oh~ aku mengerti! Bagaimana kalau kau melukis lagi?"

"Aku tidak punya tinta. Atau perkamen."

"Romano, dasar anak bodoh!" Spagna mengangkat kepala dan tertawa, "Kau ingin melukis, atau menulis dongeng konyol tentang bumi yang menari mengelilingi matahari?"

"Itu bukan dongeng konyol," negara dalam tubuh bocah awal remaja itu bergumam marah dalam napasnya. Sang tuan terus tertawa hingga matanya berpeluh dan tenggorokannya melenguh, lalu barulah ia kembali menatap bocah kesayangannya.

"Melukislah di atas kanvas yang bagus, dengan lilin pewarna dan minyak _linaza_. Aku bisa memberimu koin untuk membelinya, tapi itu tidak gratis." Spagna mengangkat satu jari. "Beri aku satu ciuman."

Romano ingin menghentakkan kaki ke lantai keras-keras dan meninggalkan ruangan, namun prospek memproyeksikan gagasan dalam warna kental dan bukan tinta yang meleber kemana-mana, di atas kain kuat bukan secuil perkamen tipis melantakkan rasa enggannya.

Separuh dirinya dikendalikan manusia, dan bukankah mereka rela memesra iblis demi memuaskan keingintahuan mereka?

"Hanya satu, _bastardo_," gerutunya, mendekat berjinjit mengarah ke pipi cokelat tercumbu matahari, namun tangan kuat dan besar itu memeluk pipi kenyalnya yang belum terbebas dari lemak bayi dan bibir tamak itu meraupnya seakan ia anggur pertama di musim semi.

Romano melepaskan diri, mengelap bibir dengan lengan baju begitu keras hingga membekas merah dan mencelang penuh amarah, tapi sentuhan bibir itu tetap menggelitiknya bahkan ketika ia merebahkan diri di samping Belgio dan menenggelamkan kepala di antara dekapnya.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Ketika subuh datang menjelang dan para pelayan mengaduk adonan roti sembari memanaskan tungku tanah liat di halaman, Romano mengaduk lilin warna sembari memanaskan minyak rami dalam ketel. Menuang minyak dalam toples-toples kaca, mencampurnya dengan mineral merah, kuning, biru hingga kental dan menambahkan potongan lilin tawon untuk mencegah warnanya terlalu menggelap, mengasah batang arang hingga kuku jemarinya menghitam.

Itu adalah metode yang telah dikuasainya dengan hati, pelajaran dari Veneziano dan artisannya di masa silam saat mereka memulas senyum dan kerudung tipis La Gioconda.

Goresan pertama arang di atas kanvas bagai siraman air di atas baja membara, berkat Tuhan dalam cahaya kehidupan yang membawa lega. Begitu hebat tangannya gemetar oleh sensasi itu hingga arang pertamanya patah jadi dua bersama serbuk-serbuk yang beterbangan menusuk mata, dan meski ia berteriak kesal dan mengutuk ia tetap melanjutkan gerakan adiktifnya, menorehkan hitam di atas putih kekuningan dalam bentuk-bentuk dramatik manusia—otot kekar, dada molek, kulit berkilau dalam hasrat dan gestur yang membuat mereka tampak hidup dan bergulat; pakaian melipit merekat oleh keringat yang hanya ada dalam dunia dua dimensi mereka namun Romano merasa ikut terjerat lengketnya.

Belgio datang sekali mengunjunginya, membawa senampan roti dan buah yang wanginya tertelan sengat lilin dalam gelutan minyak dan toples kaca. Romano tidak merasakan keberadaannya, sibuk mencipta latar belakang gelap percampuran cokelat dan merah tua yang membuat darah di pipi Gedeone nampak segar dan buyung-buyung kosong berkilau di atas pasir; hingga ia mendengar tarikan napas tergelagap tepat di belakang punggungnya.

Personifikasi mungil berkulit seputih kelopak lili itu tergesa meninggalkan ruangan, menarik crucifix dari balik gaunnya sembari menggumamkan doa. Sebuah pertunjukan terang-terangan mengenai ketidaksetujuannya, namun Romano tak bisa ambil pusing—tidak saat ia tengah menelengkan kepala mencari sudut pandang terbaik untuk menyampaikan emosi dalam karyanya. Lagipula benar kata Spagna, kesalahan ada pada kepala seorang wanita karena saat Olanda diam mengamati dari birai pintu seperti mata-mata yang meremangkan bulu roma, ia tak memperagakan rasa takut seperti adiknya—bahkan di hari nanti Romano akan mendapati lukisan-lukisan buah melendung ranum, gilap menggoda di atas piring berdetail cantik yang kontras dengan gelap ruangan di latar belakang.

Olanda tidak menyukai tragedinya, namun ia mengapresiasi tekniknya.

Dan yang terbaik adalah tuannya. Di buritan hari ketika kuas-kuas dari surai kuda yang telah membotak dicelupkan dalam setoples minyak safron untuk dibersihkan, Spagna datang dan mengamati deretan kanvas berisi sketsa-sketsa manusianya, mengulurkan tangan menyentuh sosok bayi seakan ia dapat benar-benar menggelitik dan membuat makhluk kecil itu tertawa.

"Ini luar biasa, Romano. Aku menyukainya," Matanya menatap lama pada tumpukan mayat sepucat lilin yang tersungkur dalam genangan merah mereka sendiri, tak bernyawa namun tampak jauh lebih hidup daripada lukisan-lukisan tenang tanpa ekspresi yang memenuhi atap gereja. Seulas senyum aneh menyinggung wajahnya. "Kau benar-benar berbakat dalam ini, Romano."

"Tsk, itu belum apa-apa. Masih belum sehebat milik Veneziano."

"Oh, tentu saja milik Veneziano juga mahakarya. Tapi aku lebih menyukai milikmu, mereka lebih hidup dan penuh gairah. Ketidaksempurnaan yang membuatnya indah, mereka jadi lebih dekat dengan kehidupan manusia." Ia mengangguk penuh apresiasi. "Kau benar-benar mewarisiku, Romano."

Romano merasakan pipi dan telinganya sekonyong-konyong memanas dan Spagna tertawa. Mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama-sama dan menutup pintunya, tak pernah menggunakannya lagi atau melongok hasil karya yang tersimpan di sana karena tugas Romano telah selesai—ia telah melahirkan ide ke dunia, dan tinggal menunggu manusia-manusianya merasakan, menangkap, dan mewujudkan dalam karya mereka sendiri.

Dan meskipun hingga hari ini pendukung karyanya tak pernah sebanyak pendukung Renaissance, meski banyak dari para tolol itu mengungkapkan betapa ide Romano hanyalah modifikasi tak sempurna dari ide Veneziano, sang kakak tetap tenang dan puas. Mereka tak mengerti bahwa itu bukanlah sekedar era baru—itu adalah caranya sendiri dalam menunjukkan ketaatannya pada Tuhan, kekaguman sekaligus ketakutannya pada kekuatan; seperti negara-negara lama yang menyeberang lautan demi menyebarkan ajaran-Nya.

Era miliknya adalah Barok, sebuah mutiara indah yang tak sempurna.

END

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

**Referensi**

**Barok (baroque)** : suatu periode seni yang terlahir di Italia Selatan pada tahun 1600-an dan menyebar ke seluruh Eropa, terutama di negara-negara Katolik. Barok banyak mengambil tema religius sebagai respon atas Reformasi Protestan pada masa itu. Ciri khas karya seni pada periode ini adalah "berlebih-lebihan": dekorasi yang detail dan _extravagant_, dramatis, penuh gairah dan semangat duniawi—berlawanan dengan gaya Renaissance yang lebih rasional, terukur, dan "tenang". Barok tidak sepopuler Renaissance karena gayanya yang dinilai kurang sesuai dengan gaya hidup dan pola pikir orang-orang di masa itu, dianggap terlalu aneh dan janggal (di sini diwakili oleh reaksi Belgium yang antipatis).

**Teknik pewarnaan**: penggunaan minyak rami dalam mencairkan lilin warna akan menimbulkan warna gelap, sebaliknya penggunaan lilin tawon akan menghasilkan warna terang. Teknik pencampuran ini ditemukan pada zaman Renaissance dan digunakan oleh Da Vinci dalam melukis kerudung transparan Mona Lisa. Lukisan era Barok lebih berfokus pada gelap-terang, kontras antara latar belakang dan_ center of interest_; berbeda dengan lukisan Renaissance yang lebih banyak menggunakan teknik gradasi.

**Pertumpahan darah dan pengaruh Spanyol**: Era Barok lahir pada masa pendudukan Spanyol di Italia, dan karena itu sangat terpengaruh oleh budaya Spanyol yang _passionate_. Banyaknya lukisan bertema gelap dengan unsur darah juga terpengaruh oleh kondisi di Spanyol saat itu (era Conquistador). Inilah mengapa saya menulis Spain agak "aneh", ini adalah masa di mana dia sedang sadis-sadisnya, lol.

**Netherlands**: Netherlands bagian timur merupakan salah satu dari sedikit negara protestan yang terpengaruh oleh gaya Barok, dan melahirkan salah satu pelukis _still life_ era Barok paling terkenal, Vermeer.

**Imperfect Pearl** : kata baroque berasal dari bahasa Perancis yang artinya "mutiara yang rusak" atau "mutiara yang tidak sempurna".

**Source** : www. Uib .no / ped / baroque .html

* * *

THANKS FOR READING. RnR? :)


End file.
